blackchristmasfandomcom-20200215-history
Heather Fitzgerald
Heather Lee-Fitzgerald is a character in the remake of Black Christmas. Biography Heather is the spoiled rich sister. She does not agree with the tradition of buying the famous serial killer Billy, whom used to live in the very sorority house she does, a christmas present. Heather complains alot and is not considerate of others when the murders begin, only thinking of herself. She suspects a fellow sorority sister for the killings, and while investigating finds newspaper articles and a doll in the sisters room. However Heather later discovers this sisters dead body. After doing so, she insists that they all leave. However many characters would rather stay as they feel they need to wait for the missing sisters to turn up. Heather leaves alongside Mrs. Mac to go and get help. While in the car, Mrs. Mac tells Heather to scrape the ice and snow of the windows, but apperently Heather does ton know what an ice scraper is much to the anger of Mrs Mac. As Heather remains in the car, Mrs. Mac scrapes the windows, only to see an eye watching her. Suddenly the car jolts and blood is sprayed across the windows. Heather has been murdered within the car by the killer, who was hiding in the backseat. Relationsship with sisters Heather has a very strained relationship with her fellow sorority sisters, especially Lauren Hanon. She envisions herself as the best among the crowd and treats the girls as if they were below her. Heather's short temper does not help at all. At various points of the film, she was seen arguing with her fellow sisters, including Dana, Melissa and Kelli. When she and Mrs. Mac decided to run away, Kelli tells her off about how Heather treats her other sisters. Despite showing sings of sadness, she still left with Mrs. Mac, which, eventually, ended in tragedy. Also, the only time Mrs. Mac cursed in the film was about Heather. As Heather, does not know what an ice scraper is, Mrs. Mac is forced to scrape the ice off the windscreen herself, and silently uttered, "Priveliged bitch. Frigid Southern princess..." Trivia *Months before the film was released, it was always considered that "Lee" was Heather's last name. However, when the special featurette "Remaking of Black Christmas" hit televisions, Mary Elizabeth Winstead revealed the character she had portrayed was Heather Fitzgerald. Since then, there had been a whole lot of confusion with her last name. In the end, it was considered her full name was Heather Lee-Fitzgerald to fulfill both sides of the story. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead had previusly worked on Final Destination 3 also released in 2006 with Crystal Lowe who plays Lauren in this film. *Heather's Christmas present given to her by Eve was a glass unicorn statue. Quotes *"At least my family wants me to come home." To Lauren *"What are you diong? Mac grabs an ice scraper What is that thing?" *"You really shouldn't provoke someone like that." To Lauren *"Mrs. Mac why don't you open the present we got you?" *"Okay, I... I drew that name. turns to her But can i say, I'm sorry, I'm just? I'm really not okay with this, Ieam, buying a Christmas present for a serial killer?" *"Oh, whatever, Melissa, Okay? I'm just offended by a pagan sacrifice, to ward off evil spirits on Christmas." *"Eve's car! She never left?" *"What she doing? Sleeping in her car? It's like zero degrees out here. " *"We'll just go over to the ADG house and get help." *"All right, then get your coats! Melissa Mel, come on, we're leaving! Let's go!" Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Black Christmas (remake) characters